To accomplish this goal, it was essential to purchase state of the art mass spectrometry instrumentation. The rationale for the proposed work is that, once the optimal method parameters are established using advanced mass spectrometry and relevant oncoproteomic technologies to facilitate method development, to investigate a solid tumor of interest, homogeneous histological tumor/tissue cells (i.e., tumor proper, stroma, etc) can be effectively studied for biomarkers, drug targets, and pathways, with the goal of improving our basic understanding of a given disease-state.